


I Am Alone in the Night... Probably Not because this is Beacon Hills

by Obrienmybabydaddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obrienmybabydaddy/pseuds/Obrienmybabydaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is beyond stressed with all the werewolf crap , not to mention his undying man crush on Derek Hale.<br/>So he sings...<br/>( I am HORRIBLE at titles... holy crap that's bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alone in the Night... Probably Not because this is Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic ( I apologize for my lack of title creativity) , and of course I wrote about Teen Wolf. If you read this then I would really REALLY love if you left any kind of feedback.  
> If you guys really like this one I may write more stuff....  
> ( Sterek if you squint... like really hard.)

School started literally a week ago and Stiles really just wants to rip his hair out. There’s a pack of alphas running around Beacon Hills; basically a pack of mentally unstable Derek’s killing people around town. Awesome. Because Jackson and his family hightailed it out of Beacon Hills, and Scott’s inability to care about anything other than trying to get Alison back, he and Danny are now co-captains of the lacrosse team… which would be great if it wasn't for the new twins Ethan and Aiden and their beyond sketchy behavior. And to top it all off, is the oh so convenient identity crisis he seemed to be going through. Yeah, the one where he has a huge crush on Derek Hale. Batshit crazy, slam you into the nearest hard surface, super good looking, alpha werewolf Derek Hale. He is very stressed out, so stressed out that he walks over to his bed gets on all fours and pulls out the dusty black guitar case from underneath it. His mom’s dusty black guitar case… and he pulls out her beautiful mahogany acoustic guitar, the one she used to sing to him with when he was upset or tired or nervous, the one she taught him to play, (the one not even his dad new about). Just because she wasn't with him anymore, didn't mean that he couldn't use it every once in a while to belt out a few songs and put back for a later date. He strummed it, the stress already seeping through his fingers, and begins to sing.  
 _I've been out on that open road_  
 _You can be my full time, daddy_  
 _White and gold_  
 _Singing blues has been getting old_  
 _You can be my full time, baby_  
 _Hot or cold_  
The faster his fingers move, the louder he sings, the better he feels. He’s so distracted he doesn't see Derek climb through his bedroom window.  
 _I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_  
 _I am alone in the night_  
 _Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I_  
 _I've got a war in my mind_  
 _So, I just ride_  
Derek quietly leans against the windowsill and listens to the emotion coming from the generally obnoxious and talkative teenager.

_I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy_  
 _I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes_  
 _I look up to hear myself saying,_  
 _Baby, too much I strive, I just ride._  
 _I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_  
 _I am alone in the night_  
 _Been trying hard not to get in trouble, but I_  
 _I've got a war in my mind_  
 _So, I just ride_  
His voice, beautiful and raw and the amazing guitar playing, send a shiver up Derek’s spine. Stiles finishes strumming and is far from delighted to see Derek standing in his room, “Oh my god… How much of that did you hear? Derek where you here this entire time!”  
“I heard all of it…” Derek said smirking at the reddening boy, who can’t stop fidgeting.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Stiles… I sent you a text telling you to meet me at Deaton’s and when you didn't show up, I came here. I can see that your, a little busy. So I’ll just… leave.” He said putting one leg back through the window.  
“Wait! Derek! Can you not tell anyone about this?”  
“I won’t.” Derek paused. “I thought that was… good.” He said, a tiny smile meeting his lips as he slid out of the window.  
Stiles plopped onto his bed heavily, and couldn't help but grin. Derek had complimented him, and now that he thought about it, Sourwolf had actually smiled. It was the first time he had seen Derek smile, and it was because of himself. Okay so today wasn't that bad compared to a lot of others, and he had his mom to thank for that. Maybe getting Derek to take an interest in him wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would.


End file.
